


Somewhat Well-Kept Secrets

by tookumade



Series: Haikyuu!! MatsuHana Week - 2015 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4499070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tookumade/pseuds/tookumade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why don’t they just… date already?” said Iwaizumi.</p><p>(written for Haikyuu!! MatsuHana Week - Day 2 - cream puffs, in the background)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhat Well-Kept Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Ivy for the idea on what to write for this day! ( `v')b Thank you Ann for the idea about the cream puffs phone straps!!

Matsukawa and Hanamaki dating had the very, _very_ high possibility of being a complete headache for the poor suckers around them; that was probably why they would be so perfect for each other. Iwaizumi thought about this as he, they, and Oikawa were attempting to study at the library one afternoon (keyword: attempting).  
  
“What if,” said Hanamaki, holding up a phone-strap charm with a miniature cream puff attached to it that Matsukawa had just gifted him, and staring at Matsukawa earnestly, “I zone out one day and accidentally eat it because it’s so realistic?”  
  
“Don’t zone out,” said Matsukawa, deadpan. “If you eat it and choke and die, it’s going to be _very_ awkward to explain to your parents.”  
  
“Have some faith in me!”  
  
“Nah. It’d be much simpler if you just… didn’t eat it.”  
  
“But it’s so _realistic_.”  
  
“If you’re afraid of accidentally eating it, then I’ll just return it to the store.”  
  
Hanamaki gave a dramatic gasp and clutched it close to his chest. Iwaizumi fought hard to refrain from rolling his eyes as he flipped through his chemistry textbook.  
  
Those dweebs had been bantering over the phone strap for nearly fifteen minutes and getting absolutely no work done, which was somewhat typical, if unhelpful. Iwaizumi wished he could say he was surprised. Oikawa was no help—he had spent this whole study time diligently tapping away on his phone and looking up phone-strap charms in the form of his favourite milk bread.  
  
“Iwa-chan, look, they’re so _cute!_ And look, here’s one of agedashi tofu for you!”  
  
“Do your work, all of you.”  
  
“Come _on_ , Iwa-chan, don’t be such a spoilsport–”  
  
“If I fail this chemistry test, I promise you, I’ll give a whole new meaning to ‘spoilsport’.”  
  
Mumbling, the other three turned their attention back to their work, but not before Iwaizumi caught Hanamaki shaking his cream puff phone-strap at Matsukawa and mouthing ‘It looks so real!’ and Matsukawa grinning at him, pleased at his reaction.  
  
Honestly, sometimes it really did seem like they were dating, given how comfortable and close the two of them were around each other. True, platonic friends could be like that too, but Iwaizumi often wondered just how platonic all this was. He watched from the corner of his eyes as they gestured and held nearly-silent conversations with each other and tried to keep from cracking up. Oikawa was trying to ignore them so he wouldn’t have to face Iwaizumi’s wrath if he got distracted from his own chemistry homework, but it was clear that he was tempted to join in. Iwaizumi sighed.  
  
“You know what, let’s take a break,” he said, and his friends all threw down their stationery and slapped their books shut with gusto at this announcement. So much for study. He watched as they promptly ganged up on Oikawa and exchanged light-hearted banter completely at his expense.  
  
It was hard to gauge them, sometimes.  
  
If they weren’t joking about smooching each other in front of Kindaichi during volleyball practice just so they could see how red his face could blush, then they were leaning into each other as they were seated somewhere with their arms around their shoulders and Hanamaki’s legs draped across Matsukawa’s knees if they thought it was necessary (which was most of the time), and jeering at Oikawa and Iwaizumi who were merely trying to discuss something: “ _Oi, you two, get a room!_ ” If they weren’t calling out to each other in a loud and exaggerated fashion “Hey, my parents are going out this evening, so come over and we’ll _stu-dy-y-y_ ” complete with over-the-top winks and finger-guns, just to see whether they could make Yahaba spit-take, then they were play-fighting and getting into silly tickling contests, only stopping when Iwaizumi threatened them with being benched.  
  
It was _exhausting_ , being around those two when they got into their ridiculous moods, but sometimes, Iwaizumi would catch them being genuinely sweet to each other in ways he knew they would probably never willingly admit to. The way they sometimes looked at each other, the (sometimes weird) ways they supported each other, the way they were always the first at each other’s side if they got hurt in volleyball practice, the way they knew each other’s likes and dislikes and habits as though they were their own…  
  
Whenever Matsukawa decided to be extra nice and buy Hanamaki cream puffs from the nearby bakery (“Don’t get used to it, I’m only doing this because you’ve been whining about being deprived of cream puffs for _three days straight_.”), Iwaizumi knew that, if he was patient and looked up at just the right moments, he could catch Matsukawa watching Hanamaki eat with a fond smile on his face, like he was the only other person in the room.  
  
Once, Matsukawa admitted to feeling a little under the weather, and Hanamaki immediately took it upon himself to fuss over him and offer his shoulder as a pillow for Matsukawa to rest on, and prodded at him until he agreed to go to the nurse’s office. The genuinely soft, concerned look on Hanamaki’s face the whole time did not go unnoticed by Iwaizumi.  
  
Another time, he caught them leaning against each other and having a nap on the school rooftop during lunch. The expressions on their faces were so peaceful, that for just a brief moment, Iwaizumi was almost convinced that those two weren’t actually devils in disguises… _almost_.  
  
It was moments like these that really made him question their relationship. It was a nice, close sort of relationship, he supposed—confusing, but nice… a bit frustrating, being a spectator from the sidelines, but what could he do?  
  
“Why don’t they just… date already?” said Iwaizumi into his arms, which were pillowing his head and resting on his desk. Oikawa was visiting his classroom at lunchtime and had hijacked the seat in front of him, and was poking at the ends of his spiky hair, and now raised his eyebrows at him in surprise.  
  
“I have a funny feeling you mean Mattsun and Makki.”  
  
“Got it in one.”  
  
“Naturally! But I’m surprised at you, Iwa-chan. I would have thought that you, of all people, would hope that they _wouldn’t_ get together. You’re always saying how they’re such pains in the butts–”  
  
“No, I’m not that polite; I call them pains in the asses.”  
  
“See?”  
  
Iwaizumi sighed. “It’s not that I’m too fussed about whether they date or not, I’m just surprised they aren’t already, you know? They’re pretty much lovey-dovey without the actual _lovey-dovey_ bit.”  
  
“Hmm…”  
  
“That was a very bad sort of _hmm_ ,” said Iwaizumi, raising his head and squinting at him. Oikawa had stopped poking at his hair and was now looking out the window pensively.  
  
“It’s just… I wonder how much of the lovey-dovey act they have sometimes is actually just an act.”  
  
“You… what, you think they might be dating for real?” Iwaizumi couldn’t keep the mortified look off his face. “You think the nightmare pair might be an actual _couple?_ ” Oikawa smiled a little.  
  
“I could just be imagining it…”  
  
“Jeez, I hope so.”  
  
“But they’d be kind of cute together, don’t you think?”  
  
“ _Oikawa_.”  
  
“Okay, okay, I’ll give you a few days to let it sink in first.” Oikawa’s smile widened into a sly sort of grin. “But don’t think that this conversation is over, Iwa-chan.”  
  
Iwaizumi just buried his face into his arms again, and groaned.  
  
  
  
—  
  
  
  
“When should we tell the others that we’re dating?”  
  
Hanamaki looked up at Matsukawa inquiringly as they walked through the city, hand-in-hand. “I don’t know. Should we say anything? I think it’s more fun this way.”  
  
“Hmm, I guess.”  
  
“Do you want to tell them?”  
  
“Not really, but I think Iwaizumi’s beginning to suspect something.”  
  
“Let him guess.” Hanamaki shrugged. “You know Iwaizumi; we could be making out in front of him and he’d still be like ‘oh, Matsukawa and Hanamaki, they’re such close friends, haha’.”  
  
Matsukawa gave a snort of laughter. “True.”  
  
“Come on, let’s go to that store—I want to see if they sell miniature cheese-filled steak phone-straps now, I think they got a shipment of new designs over the weekend.”  
  
“Are you _still_ thinking about that?”  
  
“Of course I am!” Hanamaki pulled at his hand, grinning. “Hurry up, we have to go before they close!”  
  
“I can just get a cream puff one for myself, if we can’t find a cheese-filled steak,” said Matsukawa with a shrug. “We could match.”  
  
“That’s sickening. I love it,” said Hanamaki. “Do you reckon Iwaizumi would think something’s up?”  
  
“Iwaizumi? Pfftt, no.”  
  
“True.” Hanamaki smiled fondly. “Bless that dumbass.”  
  
Matsukawa nudged with knowingly. “Would we have it any other way?”  
  
“No,” said Hanamaki, and they grinned mischievously at each other. “Not at all.”  
  
—————


End file.
